Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{5.300\times 10^{9}} {1.0\times 10^{5}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{5.300} {1.0}} \times{\frac{10^{9}} {10^{5}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 5.30 \times 10^{9\,-\,5}$ $= 5.30 \times 10^{4}$